Till The Casket Drops
by DracosDrummerGirl
Summary: When miracles occur, anything can follow, even love.
1. Waiting with Weasleys

**A/N: Hello dear reader! This is a starter chapter for my very first attempt at a Fremione love affair. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll post more chapters as soon as I can. **

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter. Not even slightly. I am not JK Rowling. Unfortunately. **

The Great hall seemed to glow in a new sort of optimistic glow. As I crossed it with slow but large steps, I could see and hear the room's grand population celebrate the long awaited end of the battle.

Luna and Neville sat cross legged where the Headmaster's grand podium once stood; sharing details of the encounters they had won and memories of those lost. Neville's voice was high-pitched and excited as he relived his moment with Voldemort, slicing the air with Gryffindor's Sword. Luna's giggle tinkled, spreading lightness to every soul in the room, brightening the mood just that much more.

Seamus and Dean stood on the steps nearby, laughing at Finnegan's methods of literally exploding the enemy. Both of their faces were covered in ash, and Dean had a large bandage around his middle, his shirt torn to complete shreds. Seamus grinned in my direction and I couldn't help but return the courtesy, waving slowly. Dean winced when he waved back.

Cho and the Patil twins stood over Lavender, obnoxiously comforting the girl. As soon as I saw her, I knew immediately she would never be the same. Three large gashes sliced up from her left cheek to just above her right temple, already scabbed over with the help of a healing potion Pomfrey had probably left with her. Many other little scrapes covered her body, but none were so deep and unforgettable. Those were scars would never fully fade. She was pale, acting strong for her friends while they cleaned her off, gasping and crying over her pain. "I'm fine you guys," I overheard her moan. "No more gossip. I need to rest." I smiled and walked away, feeling a fondness I ever imagined I would feel towards Lavender.

My tired feet led me to a group of people, each wearing the grimmest expressions as they stood over what looked to be a dead figure with wild red hair. I averted my tear-filled eyes, focusing solely on two figures who sat separated from the group. They both looked up and I watched the relief wash over their faces. Harry stood from his spot on the old Ravenclaw bench, the green in his eyes alight with a fire I hadn't seen since I met him as a naïve first year. He pulled me into an embrace that forced out the tears I had been holding back since he had left only an hour ago. I cried into his shoulder, thankful that my best friend had survived. Another set of gangly arms wrapped around us. I stifled a wet laugh and pulled Ron in closer, feeling the relief set in to have my boys still with me.

After a long fond moment, I broke from the group hug, and shivered, the dead man on the ground coming into my line of focus. A lump grew in my throat and I took as step forward to put my hand on the other twin's shoulder. George flinched at my touch, but in seeing it was just me, he visibly relaxed. His deep, shuddering exhale made my heart lurch and I grabbed around his waist. He reacted immediately pulling me closer to him and crying into the top of my head.

"He's gone, 'Mione," He mumbled into my head, just loud enough that only I could hear. "He's gone and left me, and I don't know how to do this alone."

I shushed him softly and pulled his neck down so he could cry into my shoulder and glanced around.

Everyone around us was mourning in his or her own way. Molly was bawling loudly into Arthur's chest. He held her upright and she grasping at his sweater, her legs having buckled under the weight of sadness. Bill and Fleur stood so closely I thought they had melted into one, and tears fell down their soot and scratched faces. Ginny stood nearby, her arms folded across her chest and her dirt stained cheeks each split with tear lines that ran from her eyes down her neck. Harry came up behind her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his. Ron was now standing with Percy and was soothing his older brother in a surprisingly affectionate and brotherly hug.

"You aren't ever going to be alone, George" I whispered back to him, almost believing the strength I was faking to him. "You have your family, your friends, me-"

"But I don't have Fred." He pulled back, the grief pooling through the hazel of his irises. "I've never not had Fred."

"I know," I mumbled, hugging him close once more, not wanting to see any more of his sorrow.

"Molly? Arthur?"

We all turned to Madam Pomfry, who was waving her wand over Fred's chest and frowning slightly. She glanced up, feeling the sudden attention of the whole group. "I need to speak to you about Frederick."

George stood and lifted his arm up, waving angrily. "Um, hello? You can't leave me out of this I'm his twin." He sniffed. "I deserve to know." I put a hand on his back, reassuring and earning a thankful glance.

Molly nodded madly and grabbed her son's hand. "Might as well just tell us all, Poppy," Arthur smiled grimly.

George's hand found mine and I squeezed it gently. His face was still damp and red, and his hands were clammy, and though the determined mask he wore attempted to hide him, I saw through it easily. The Weasley's were not well-known for hiding their feelings well, and though I knew it was his stubborn Gryffindor courage on the surface, I could see through the cracks into his broken heart.

Madam Pomfry's eyes gazed across the group nervously. With a great sigh she sat back on her haunches, a sad sort of smile creeping to the edges of her mouth.

"Fred is alive."

**A/N: Okay, okay, lame happy ending to a first chapter, I know. Don't forget to review! **


	2. Shock

**A/N: This is going to be a short filler-sort of chapter, but I promise the next few will be longer! Enjoy! **

"Fred is alive," Pomfrey repeated, her grim smile seeming more hesitant as sighs were heard all around. "But," She lifted a hand up, stopping the whoops of happiness that began to emit from the Weasley brothers. "His condition is far from stable. I'll need to transfer him to St. Mungo's immediately. I've a portkey in my office to use."

The tiny witch gently flicked her wand, magically lifting Fred to float beside her and follow when she moved toward the direction of the hospital wing. The crowd of us exchanged worried looks and moved to follow, when she flipped around, her eyes dark with intense concentration on her spell. "I suggest you all stay her," She said, glancing pointedly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George, who's tear stained face had turned stony and emotionless.

For the first time since I could remember, none of the large group made a sound as we watched Pomfrey and floating Fred turn the corner from the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing. The silence was as tense as the muscles in George's grip on my hand. I turned to face him and immediately dropped his hand to grasp his shoulders with both hands.

"GEORGE!" My scream echoed across the Hall, making all heads turn attention to a scene that made tears sting against my eyes once more. I held George tightly, but his body convulsed with a force I had no physical strength for and another yelp escaped as he slipped from my grip and fell with a heavy thump to the concrete where his twin had just lay.

"Is he seizing?" Harry cried, coming to George's side and holding down one shoulder as Ron did the same on the other side. Percy stumbled to his feet and the two of us each grabbed a kick happy leg to clutch.

"Seizing?" Ginny's voice was hoarse from crying. "What do you mean?"

I looked up to where she was squatted beside Harry, a comforting hand against his shoulder and noted the confusion that layered her features. "Like having a seizure," I said. Her expression remained and I huffed at the thought that maybe seizures were just a muggle thing. "Nevermind. I don't think it's a seizure, Harry. I think he's having a-"

"Panic attack," Molly rushed from behind me to hold down her son's jumping abdomen. "The twin's used to have them when something happened to the other and they were separated." Her eyes shifted with concerned determination across the length of her son's body.

"You mean this has happened before?" I shrieked, watching George's eyes roll slowly to the back of his head.

The convulsing suddenly slowed and Molly turned to me as she released her grip on George's stomach. "Twice."

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	3. First Panic

**A/N: So this chapter is the about George's first panic attack, and the second one will be described in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for not being a good little writer and updating quickly, but I'm trying! Promise the next one will come sooner than later! **

"_HEY!" Percy yelped, ducking to avoid the gnome flying towards his head. "You two better watch where you throw those things!" _

_Fred giggled, peeking with his twin from behind the shed separating them from the rest of their siblings. They were each bent over a section of Mrs. Weasley's grand garden that circled the base of the Burrow, searching carefully for the little vegetable-eating gnomes that always irked her into a blind rage every child intended to avoid. "Or what, Perce?" _

"_Going to tell Mum on us?" George quipped. A mischievous grin doubled itself across their matching faces. Percy frowned as they fell to their backs in thunderous cackles. _

''_I could you know!" He said, rubbing his dirt covered hands along the lap of his pants so vigorously, the twins were sure the cloth would either combust from the friction or simply be rubbed away. It was a thought which made them giggle even harder, making their older brother's scowl deepen. _

"_I could quite possibly make sure you two never go to Hogwarts! Mum will just home school you longer!" _

_Their two heads popped back into view. "I doubt you could do such a thing." George said, though the confidence in his retort didn't quite fit with the worried look he exchanged with his twin. _

_Percy saw this and couldn't help but smirk to himself before rearranging his features back to a seriousness no other eight year old could reciprocate. "Of course I could. It wouldn't be very hard," _

_He stood and sauntered closer to the twins, noting the fear that blushed across their cheeks. "It's not like you two will amount to anything. You mean nothing to anyone and you only exist for pure entertainment." Percy growled, stepping so he was just inches away from their pale and terrified faces. "And you aren't even really good at that. Freaks." _

_The last word broke them, just as Percy had planned. The twins were known dualistically preach with to anyone who would listen of their plans for the future, quite sure that it would have something to do with the two things they were good at and best known for; pranks and jokes. Whether it was trouble they would get into during Hogwarts or after graduation, their wide eyed excitement was impenetrable until now. _

_Fred's bottom lip quivered noticeably, and Percy watched with satisfaction as the boy knotted his small hands together nervously. _

_It wasn't until he faced George that Percy's confidence faltered into regret. He watched as the second twin trembled violently, tipping back and falling on his back. His limbs jerked forcefully and a scream escaped his open mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head so that only the whites of them were able to be seen._

_Percy internally cursed at himself when he heard Ron and Ginny whimper in fear from behind him. Shushing them with fake calmness, he moved them so they faced away from the commotion. "Go get Mum." He whispered. "Go get Mum. Quick, now!" _

"_Is Georgie gonna be okay, Percy?" Ron's high pitched four-year-old voice asked quietly. Little Ginny stood behind him, her eyes bugged from their sockets and her arms wrapped tightly around her giant stuffed snitch. _

_ Percy nodded, getting behind the two frightened children and pulling them towards the back door to the kitchen. "Get Mum." _

"Mum, Bill and Charlie came and carried George inside." Ron said. "We all flooed here, and Dad came and waited with us till they were done with whatever they were doing."

"The twins didn't speak to me for days, but George didn't speak or look at anyone for a long time." Percy sat up from his seat besides Ginny, who was holding his arm with one and grasping on to Harry's hand with the other. He rubbed his nose beneath his glasses, releasing a teary sigh. "I've apologized up and down for what I said."

"They forgave you," Ginny whispered, patting his arm and smiling up at her brother sweetly.

Percy huffed and slouched into the chair. "Eventually. It took a full year for him to fully recover around me."

"The twins only were six years old," Molly's voice croaked suddenly against the lump in her throat. It was the first time she had said anything since Percy had started talking, and she sounded like she hadn't spoken in years. Her eyes were red and dry with nothing left to cry out.

I wanted to cry for the woman, who quite possibly was feeling the worst loss of all of us. She'd witnessed the "death" of Harry and the defeat of the darkest lord in history; she'd lost two of her best friends and many acquaintances; she'd almost lost one son, and watched as another suffer in his own panic and sorrow.

I felt like there was nothing I could do but sit there and hold her hand to comfort, nodding every so often as we listened to Ron and Percy relive history they had never spoken of. But it was obviously something they had and wouldn't ever forget.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! And if you like anything about this, check out my other stories. They aren't Fremione because I also ship Dramione, but please read them and let me know what you think! Thank you all! **


End file.
